Chapter 2 of The Date: The Wait and The Yearn
by Diva78
Summary: Lucy has been waiting for Natsu to turn her into a woman, but he has been such a gentlemen since they have started dating a week ago. He can't continue to hold out. Read to see what happens to this couple. Will the boots be knocked or not!
The Date Chapter 2: The Wait and The Yearn By. Willica Williams

Its been a week since Natsu and Lucy started dating. He has spent every night at her place on her couch since their first date. At night he'd go into her room to watch her sleep. "She look so peaceful" he thought. He wanted to climb into bed with her to cuddle, kiss and hold her so tight that it would be impossible for her to slip away. He smiled at the thought and walked back into the living room, back to the couch and fell asleep.

The next morning, Lucy woke up to the smell of coffee. Natsu had gone out to get it. He'd learn that she like her coffee with four creams and three sugars. He loved doing these things for her. He loved to see her smile. "Good morning Natsu, thanks for the coffee!" she said as he handed her the steaming hot cup. "Good morning Luce!" he replied. He saton the edge of her bed and watched her take her first sip. "Ohh, that feels so good!" she said. "So what's on your agenda today?!" asked Natsu. "Well, after we finish our job this afternoon at 8 Island, I'm having lunch with the girls! And you? What do you have planned?!" she asked. "Nothing really.  
I'm going to go home and check on Happy. Make sure he's eating and not have my place smelling like fish." he said. "Are you going to sleep here tonight or at your place?!" Lucy asked. "I need to go home. I love being near you every night, but I'm afraid that I will start taking advantage of you sexually... and I don't want to do that until you're ready." he said. Lucy sighed and said "But I love it when you come into my room in the middle of the night to check up on me. It makes me feel safe!" Shocked that she knew that was even doing that made Natsu grin with embarrassment.  
He was speechless for a moment and then he chuckled and said "Well, I have to protect what's precious to me!" "Aww, thats so sweet!" Lucy said and gave him a sweet long kiss. "You see, now I really gotta go home and take a cold shower. I'm getting weaker by the second Luce!" he said.  
"Fine, but I'm not ready for you to leave!" said Lucy. She kissed him again and he layed her down.  
He started feeling on her body and she invited him to go between her thighs. He nearly lost control of himself. He pulled hius hands back from her wanting thighs. He got up, walked out of the room and said "GOOD BYE LUCE!" from the door of her apartment and went home.

They couldn't stop smiling at each other all morning while working at 8 Island. Natsu cooked while Lucy served. Happy flew around bossing Lucy around. "Just wait until we're done here you cat. I'm going to get you!" she said angrily at Happy. After their shift Lucy asked "So, I'll see you later, right?!" "Yep, but I'm not staying the night Lucy. You can forget about that!" Natsu said.  
"C'mon Natsu. You were such a pervert before we started dating and now you've become a gentelmen?! Stop it!" Lucy said. "Yes, I've always been a pervert, but I've always been a gentelmen a little more! I'm trying to honor and respect you chick, are you telling me not to?!" he asked.  
"Aww! Our first argument as a couple! Okay, be the gentelmen, but I'm giving you the okay to be dirty! I'm ready and I've been ready since the night you stayed in my apartment after the Grand Magic Games." she said. She gave him another mind blowing kiss and said "Think about that!" She walked off looking back at him before heading into the guild. "Why do she keep doing this to me?!" he thought. "Oh my gosh! I gotta go home!" he shouted.

Lucy walked into the guild smiling. She went to the bar and sat next to Cana who as usual was having her fill of "The Best Thing On Earth!" she always thought. "I see a girl who's ready to let loose!" said Cana. "And how do you know that?!" asked Lucy. "The cards told me." said Cana.  
"Well, do you know if it will happen anytime soon?!" asked Lucy. "Tomorrow morning, but then again, it could be me who gets lucky!" said Cana with a devilish smile. "Thanks, you're very helpful." Lucy said sarcasticly."Oh, you're welcome!" said Cana. Levy sat next to Lucy at the bar and she looked very upset. "What's wrong Levy?!" asked Cana. Levy started to cry. She was so upset that all she did was cry for about five minutes. She finally stopped and said "Stupid Gageel."  
"What did he do?" asked Lucy with concern. "As usual, we woke up, I brushed his hair, he fixed breakfast and he layed on my lap as I sat on the couch and read." said Levy. "Wow, you guys are very active in the morning. No early morning sweets I see!" said Cana. "Continue Levy." said Lucy.  
"The book I was reading was called "Marry Me". It's about a couple who've been together for ten years and never married. The woman one day out of the blue brought up the conversation on marriage and the guy dumped her. Well, for four years after the guy dumped the woman, he found himself missing her. He finally saw her in a store holding hands with a handsome man. He wanted to walk up to them to say hello, but he noticed a ring on her finger and decided to turn away. The man was so struck with grief that he ended up dying later that night from a broken heart. Well, I was telling Gageel about it and he said the guy was stupid to die like that. Saying that he would never die over a broken heart. So I asked him, if I got married to another dude or if I died in battle, how would he feel?! He said, that he'd be hurt and heart broken, but he would never die over a broken heart. I told him that he doesn't know what will happen, whether he would die or not and he said that he's a four hundred year old dragon slayer, he won't die over a broken heart. I pushed him to the floor and ran out of his house." said Levy. "Wow, that seem like a good book." Cana said sarcasticly. She continued with "but Levy, he's a man. They're all stupid." Lucy chimed in and said "Levy, you have to go and apologize. It's just a book and he probably doesn't even feel that way."  
Just then Gageel walked up to Levy. He kissed her and apologized saying "Levy, you know I'm a fool. I don't like to see you upset. I'm sorry for what I said. If anything ever happened to you I'd die knowing that I won't have you by my side anymore. Please come back to my place and I'll make it up to you!" "By girls, I gotta go. Lucy, sorry about lunch!" Levy said and she and Gageel ran out of the guild smiling. "Well, I'm going home and take a nap. See ya tomorrow Cana!" said Lucy and she went home.

Later that night Lucy was awaken by strange sounds in her apartment. She wished Natsu was there to protect her, so she summoned Taurus. "MOOOOO, you look so sexy in your nighty Ms. Lucy! I'm utterly amazed you allowed me to see you this way!" Taurus said with excitement. "I didn't summon you to gock, I heard a noise in my living room. Could you go see what it was?!" said Lucy. "Sure and then I can come back and touch you in places you never knew you had!" said Taurus. "Don't count on it." said Lucy. She hid in the closet until everything was clear. It was dark in Lucy's apartment. Natsu used his flame as a light to lead him to her room. He came over to surprise her,  
but he heard a noise coming from her room. He thought someone was there to harm his girlfriend so he hurried to save her. Taurus pulled back the curtain leading to Lucy's bedroom and Natsu hit him with his flames. Taurus was in shock that he was hit. He quickly got back to his feet and hit Natsu with a blow. They battled back and forth until they realized who each other were. "What are you doing here?! What am I doing here?!" they both said in unison. "Ms. Lucy heard a noise so she summon me to protect her and she was going to reward me with sweetness!" said Taurus. "Keep dreaming fella."  
said Natsu. "MS. LUCY! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" yelled Taurus. "False alarm, its just Natsu."  
said Taurus. "Thanks Taurus, you can return now!" said Lucy and Taurus disappeared. "You scared me, you know." said Lucy. "I came over to surprise you. I knew you were missing me, so I decided to come over and give you a kiss good night!" Natsu said. "I was asleep before you snuck in, but I'm glad you're here!" said Lucy. "You were asleep?! I'm sorry, I thought you'd still be awake." said Natsu.  
"Let me get you a blanket and pillow." Lucy said. "No you don't have to. Besides I'm not ready to go to sleep yet." said Natsu. "Oh really?!" she said.

Natsu kissed Lucy on her forehead, all around her face and on her lips. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom where he layed her on the bed. He started to kiss her lips and her neck. He pulled her shirt over her head and started kissing her mountain regions, down to her naval pool and to her river. She moaned with excitement and yearned for more. She wanted him to penetrate her walls,  
but Natsu stopped and said "Do you feel the electricity in my touch?! This is only a taste of the candy I want to give you more!" "Yes... MORE!" she moaned. Natsu continued to drink the waters of her river until she couldn't take it anymore. He let loose a snake and the snake was so happy to be free it traveled up and down her river. Back and forth it went, though it seemed like forever until it reached pure ectasy.  
Natsu layed next to Lucy and said "Thats how deep my love goes!" Lucy was out of breath and speechless. She was satisfied with the loving she got. Throughout the night they would wake each other up to get a taste of the sweet candy they've found until they have had their full and finally rested.

The next morning Natsu woke up, got Lucy her coffee, kissed her good bye and went home. Lucy layed in bed most of her morning because she couldn't move. Natsu had to help her drink her coffee before he left. Her body was so weak, she barely had enough strength to call Levy over for assistance. Levy let herself in and asked "What happened Lu?!" "I've become a woman last night. Natsu watered my flower and it bloomed!" Lucy said. "Your first time, congratulations Lucy!" Levy said "Now you have to learn to walk afterwards! Don't worry, after today you should be good!" she continued. Levy helped Lucy to the shower, helped her get dressed and they went out to the spa.

Natsu was walking around town. He and Happy spotted Gray walking around. Its been a while since he and Gray had a verbal or physical fight. He missed that about their relationship, he missed his best friend. He walked over to him to say hello. Gray spotted them as well and decided to go over to speak to his friend. Before Natsu could get a word out, Gray started to talk. He said "Natsu, I've been meaning to drop by your house." "It took you long enough." said Happy. Gray continued to say "I've been talking to the girls and everyone and I've come to realize that it's not your fault you are who you are. You're my bestfriend, you wouldn't hurt me on purpose unless it was one of our little spatts, but thats what friends do! You've always had my back and vice versa. So, I'm sorry if I'd been such a jerk. Can you forgive me?! asked Gray. "You know, I don't know... You called me some pretty foul names and you even tried to kill me... but hey, I'm willing to forgive!" said Natsu. They hugged it out and went to the guild! 


End file.
